


Take Note of Those Around You

by Asraella



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Beyond always wanted to be part of L and Light’s academic rivalry, but he wasn’t even on their radar...or was he?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Take Note of Those Around You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zamello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamello/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift for my Dear friend Zamello on her birthday!😊

Beyond leaned against his locker, head cocked in their direction as he stared the two of them down, jaw set hard, glare heavy beneath his scowl. With arms crossed over his chest and leaning his weight on one leg, he angrily thumped his heel against the metal door, the lock rattling in rhythm to his anger.

Not 20 feet from Beyond stood L and Light, but they might as well have been in a different universe. For the past four years, he was practically invisible to the two young men tied for first place in the academic ranking. There wasn’t a student in school that didn’t know who they were, infamous not only for their rivalry, but for being absolutely insufferable about it. 

Engaged in friendly banter that gradually grew louder with each volley of wits, Light and L were drawing the attention of others, their arguments a well-known sport between the two of them that often drew a crowd.

Today was no exception. 

“Is that the best you can do?” Beyond mumbled under his breath with equal disdain for both of them, unimpressed with their battle of the minds. “Heh, I could annihilate both of you without even trying.”

Although Beyond insisted he didn’t, some found them fascinating, drawn to Light’s casual laughter and flippant responses and L’s low and biting rebuttals. Others found them irritating with their incessant show of intelligence. Regardless of how they were viewed, there was no denying they possessed a brilliance matched by only the other, and this was a fact that Beyond refused to acknowledge. 

There was no shortage of fans for the “Arrogant as Fuck” club as he unaffectionately called them. At the moment, the top ranking student in the sophomore class was heading their way, constantly trying to attach himself to L like a three dimensional shadow that needed no light source to exist.

“L!” The blond haired boy bounded towards him, interrupting the show L and Light put on as he rambled excitedly about some insignificant project he was working on.  
Second in the sophomore ranking was trailing behind him, clad in stripes and goggles that Beyond could only speculate were more a fashion choice than for sight correction. He took up the empty spot next to L, greeting him with a fist bump that was awkwardly returned and seamlessly joined their conversation.

“Clearly nothing more than an excuse to associate with L. How obvious and pathetic,” Beyond scoffed out loud as he watched them through eyes tinted an invisible green.   
Then there were the girls, drawn to Light’s effortless charm and good looks that even the most handsome man would be envious of. 

“Heya Light!” Yuri waved as she walked by, a deep blush staining her cheeks as she giggled.

“Hey, Yuri.” Light tossed his head to the side allowing his hair to swoop out of his eyes. 

“Why Hello there, Light.” Takada sauntered up behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder, giving Yuri a subtle smirk before returning her attentions to Light.

“Light-o!” A high-pitched squeal managed to echo in the crowded hallway as Misa ran up to Light, grabbing his hand as she wrapped her arm around his. Her smile, wide and toothy, challenged Takada to try to steal him.

“Misa Amane, classy as always,” Takada taunted her with a downcast glare. 

Tired of watching Light with his harem, Beyond rolled his eyes and turned his stare towards L, now also the recipient of female adoration. 

Dressed in baggy jeans and a plain long sleeved T-shirt, he had hair that looked like perpetual bed head and yet his eyes were ringed in a blackness that suggested he never slept. His contrast to Light in the looks department was apparently missed by some.

Tugging nervously at her cardigan, Kyoko sounded like the audible version of a deer caught in the headlights. “Hi, L. Umm…uhh…how are you?”

“Hello.” The singular monotone word caused a reddening across the girl’s face a sunburn couldn’t compete with. 

“Wow, it really never ends for these two, does it?” Beyond thought as he ground his teeth from side to side as he continued to watch “The world’s greatest student” and “The God of the class rankings”, his unimaginative nicknames for them forged out of contempt.

Being second to them was bad enough, but what was worse was that they acted like Beyond was just another student, not recognizing his genius or his right to be part of their little group. So what if he didn’t tie as third for top ranking? He knew he missed being one of them by only a couple of points thanks to a $20 bill slipped to the goggle wearer, the one they called Matt.

The bell clanged loudly, an unwelcome reminder that everyone needed to get to class. 

“See you later, L,” Light cordially dismissed his opponent as he headed in the opposite direction towards his next class.

“Until next time, Light-kun.” His lips twitching at the corners as he turned and walked away, knowing Light wasn’t fond of his term of feigned endearment for him. 

“You’re only 3 months older than me,” Light laughed over his shoulder, never showing how much L’s nickname irked him. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, L ignored Light’s retort and plodded down the hall to his next class.

He side-eyed Beyond as he passed him. “Hello, B.” 

“Hello, L,” He mimicked as he hid his surprise, his eyes following him as he disappeared around the corner. 

_Maybe next time I will actually give a damn who wins._


End file.
